pretty cure all stars question time!(With my newly minted pretty cure)
by DiamondPrettyCure
Summary: This is a story where you can comment questions for the pretty cure to answer! It also features my OC pretty cure Dimaomnd pretty cure! Enjoy!


This is a little thing I like to call question time! You can send in questions for the pretty cure to answer! By the way I haven't watched Pretty cure that much... By the way I won't be using my real name... Just some fake name.

* * *

><p>"Hello and welcome to the pretty cure all stars question time, with newest pretty cure group joining us. Diamond pretty cure! I am you host, Cure Violet. Or just call me Violet. You can ask any question to the pretty cure and they will answer it! So first let's do a long speech. Basically we-" Said Cure violet. "Yea yea, enough with the speeches. I don't want to feel like i'm in school and the English teacher is giving a long lecture on Adjectives. Why would someone need to do a speech one one little thing!? The teachers gone mad! Although the teachers do like my- Oh... Nothing." Said Adriana. "Adriana I don't think it's the time to complain... We all know you have a secret passion... Care to share?" Said Jade, smirking. "Nooooo! You will never know!" Adriana screamed. "OOOH! What is your secret passion?" Asked Cure violet. "UGH! I like charm bracelets! You tell anyone and I will transform and give you a good beating!" Said Adriana. "Hey it's fine. I like charm bracelets too!" Said Rin. "Same here!" Said Saki.<p>

"By the way everyone will know because this will be posted publicly and there's no need to get mad. Loads of people love charm bracelets. I do." Said Cure violet. "Fine fine... GET ON WITH THE SHOW!" Adriana shouted. "Fine! Ok... First the Diamond pretty cure should introduce themselves... Introduce away!" Said Violet. Kate got up from her seat and walked onto the stage. "Uhh, is this thing on? Oh it is... Well, my name's Kate Hirano. I'm cure Rose. I like... Flowers, being happy and ummm more flowers!" Said Kate.

"Next! Oh dear, it's the bad tempered charm loving girl." "First of all, I don't think you know how to make witty remarks, second of all you don't need to tell the world my secret passion. Yo, Adriana Akai, cure ruby. I like sports, netball and cooking." Said Adriana. "My name's Isabel Aomatsu and I am cure sherbet. I like sweets, cake, painting and drawing." Said Isabel. "I'm Jade Kantosaki, cure energy. I like football, sports and plush toys!" Said Jade. "My name is Crystal Kirameki, I am cure Blue berry. I like writing stories, reading and sitting in the park, reading." Said Crystal. "Now... I'm gonna pick a few random pretty cure's and show there wiki bio!" Said Violet.

"First we have Saki. Hyuuga Saki (日向 咲 Hyuuga Saki?) is the new half of the Pretty Cure duo in the first spin-off series, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Like her predecessor, Misumi Nagisa, Saki is excellent with a sport, this being softball. And also like Nagisa, she isn't very good at school, loves sweets and has a large appetite. Saki has a mild personality and a habit of saying "I'm in top form!" (絶好調なり! Zekkouchou nari!?) when she gets excited. She remains optimistic and sane when facing the unexpected. Saki is lenient and friendly, and her cheerful and easygoing personality often brings people happiness and energy. Her Cure forms are Cure Bloom (キュアブルーム Kyua Burūmu?) and Cure Bright (キュアブライト Kyua Buraito?)." Said Violet. "Shall I do more?" Asks Violet. "Yea! This is so fun so awesome and so ULTRA HAPPY!" Said Miyuki

"Anyway..." Violet continued. "Saki is a cheerful athletic girl, a member of Yunagi Middle School's girls' softball team. Her family runs the Panpaka Pan bakery and unlike her predecessor, she actually excels in some aspects of cooking and often makes delicious breads. She also has a sister named Minori, who she shares a room with and annoys her once in a while. Saki also has a crush on Mai's elder brother, Kazuya, and often blushes in front of him." Violet finished. "Now... Lets do... AKANE!" Violet said cheerfully. "How many short bios are you gonna do!?" Asked Nagisa. "Ummm I dunno. You must have a bad temper like Adriana cause' I can take as long as I want!" Shouted Violet.

"Hino Akane (日野 あかね Hino Akane?) is one of the main Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. An unusually passionate girl, she is able to get into any mood easily, and loves to make others laugh. Her family runs an okonomiyaki restaurant, and she often helps out there. In school, she is part of the volleyball team. She was born in Osaka and thus speaks in the Kansai dialect, like Tarte from Fresh Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is Cure Sunny (キュアサニー Kyua Sanī?). She controls the power of Fire. This next part it long so let's take a break..." violet says.

_We'll be right back after this break!_

**Do you feel like you want your mascot to look cuter, we have the answer! Buy the pretty cure mascot face paint today! Now your mascot can look ULTRA COOL! Note that it will take a week to come off so don't bother trying to wash the face paint off. **

"Ok lets continue. I know i'm gonna be out of breath. Being born and raised in Osaka, Akane speaks in the Kansai dialect, and refers to herself as "uchi" instead of the usual "watashi". Her catchphrase is "aka~n", the Kansai equivalent of "dame da" or "This won't do". She is also fond of saying "uchi no deban ya!" or "It's my turn now!". She possesses a boyish personality, often reflected in the way she stands or sits. However, she seems to love cute things, and has an especially soft spot for gorillas." Says Violet. "Oh there's more... I'm out of breath... Oh well... Akane is a passionate girl who loves making others laugh." Violet said

"The first impression she gives is that of the class jokester, always full of puns and jokes to make her classmates laugh. As such, she appears to be generally popular and well-liked. Her friends see her as an interesting girl who always manages to make them laugh. She has a habit of speaking her mind, which can get a little out of hand sometimes, such as when she introduced Nao, Reika and Yayoi to Miyuki as being a "female gang leader", "Miss Popular" and "crybaby" respectively, causing visible discomfort to the three. SmPC01 Yayoi, with her crybaby personality and fascination with superheroes, is often the target of Akane's jokes. However, there does not seem to be any ill meaning behind the teasing, and the other girls seldom take offence" Said Voilet, out of breath.

"Last part... So... Out... Of... Breath... In terms of sports, Akane is excellent at volleyball, easily beating her classmates in a friendly match. She aims to become the ace attacker of the school volleyball team, and comes down hard on herself when she is unable to perform well. She is also an independent girl, as she told Miyuki that she does not normally allow others to help her out, but gave Miyuki a chance to help her with volleyball training due to her enthusiasm and willingness. She can also be extremely focused, as she turned down Miyuki's offer to become Pretty Cure (or "kiripura" as she mistakenly calls it) as she wanted to focus on her volleyball training. SmPC02 Akane's family runs an okonomiyaki restaurant, and it is probable that Akane enjoys cooking." Violet finishes. "Soo someone else wanna do the next part?" Asks Violet. "I will." Answered Alice. "Next up is... Rin!" Said Alice cheerfully.

"Natsuki Rin (夏木 りん Natsuki Rin?) appears as a tomboy and plays enough sports to have every team clamoring for her to join them, but has always time for her family and friends. Her parents run a flower shop which she often helps in. Her alter ego is the Cure of Passion, Cure Rouge (キュアルージュ Kyua Rūju?).Rin has a very straightforward and down-to-earth personality that sharply contrasts with the cheery and optimistic Yumehara Nozomi, which is shown that she has a big-sisterly attitude toward her best friend. Though many people think of her as tomboyish, she indulges in a few feminine pursuits. Throughout both of the seasons, Rin shows a passion for accessory design, usually the one in charge for designing what Natts House is selling. Rin has openly admitted that the thing she is most afraid of is losing her loved ones, most noticeable Nozomi. Beside of that, she also has a fear for unnatural thingsYPC502, and when she was a child, used long time to recover after getting startled but when she and Nozomi were little, she found Nozomi crying and comforted her. Nozomi did the same too, when Rin was scared. Sometimes, when Rin runs into some troubles that really frustrate her, she could become hopping mad, especially with her favorite sports, such as soccer." Alice finishes.

"Right last one for today. Nagisa! Misumi Nagisa (美墨 なぎさ Misumi Nagisa?) is one of the main characters in the series Futari wa Pretty Cure. She has a habit of saying "Arienai!" (ありえなーい！！ Arienāi!?)when she is upset, which can be roughly translated to "Unbelievable!" or "I don't believe this!" and also "Lucky!" (ラッキー！ Rakki!?)whenever things go her way. Her catchphrase in the English dub is "Give me a break!" Although she is sporty, Nagisa is actually more girly and image conscious. She has a large collection of stuffed animals and is weak in academics, but makes up for it with pure spirit and energy as well as in lacrosse. She also has a large appetite and loves to eat chocolate and Fujita Akane's takoyaki and, according to Honoka, foods with the word "yaki" in the name. She likes shopping but tends to squander her money and ends up having none when she needs it most." Alice says.

"She also loves playing on the grass and sunny days, and she hates fighting with her friends. Nagisa has a crush on Honoka's childhood friend, Fujimura Shougo, and gets flustered whenever he is around. To her dismay, Nagisa is more popular with the girls than the boys, and is sometimes shown to be jealous toward Honoka, who gets confessions and love letters from boys more than twice a has a great sense of justice, but it is hidden inside of her and only comes out when someone is in danger. She hates that innocent people get hurt for things they had nothing to do with." Finishes Alice.

"Please PM me you questions to the pretty cure! Now... I think we should end it here... More will come soon! Visiting each others schools and more! Bye from me!" Violet says cheerfully. "Sayōnara Minna!" All the pretty cures say in unison.

* * *

><p>Please get PMing. We need lots of questions! :D I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry if it's short.<p> 


End file.
